Gwendal
The soulless sellsword Gwendal scours the lands of Midgard, hoarding plunder at will and sparing nary a thought to those he wrongs. Thievery, extortion, murder - no deed is beneath this unsavory villian. Personality Gwendal is a very cynical, often cruel mercenary who knows his job well and would kill anyone if well paid. He has an obsession with acquiring money. Despite his personality. He has shown one-time sadness when insult by Mirielle and Mischka in Seraphic Gate. Story Wylfred first meet Gwendal during the prologue at Aullewyn Keep, and is reunited with him when he joins a group of Villnorian mercenaries commanded by Darius who must delivier supplies for the Camille rebels. When they arrive, however, he and Darius reveal to Wylfred that their real mission is to kill the rebels leader, Natalia. Earnest, a Villnorian knight and an old friend of Darius who has sworn to protect Natalia, overhears this and demand Darius for an explanation. Darius inadvertently kills Earnest, after his old friend death, he together with Wylfred and Gwendal make an ambush to Natalia and they kill her. After Natalia death, Gwendal learns that not only he won't be paid but also that he is wanted by Villnore because he knows too much about Villnore and his false alliance with the Camille rebels. Finding himself without choice he alongside Darius, joins Wylfred in his travels with the hope of earning a fortune. In the 2nd tier of the Seraphic Gate before the battle with Lenneth, he, Lockswell, Heugoe, Duwain, and briefly, Thyodor, convene to complain about their being middle-aged, though he still denies it as he is just 34 and the others are 40 and above. After being failed to be convinced by the four that being forty is still close by and problems will soon occur, he angrily leaves them, only to meet Mirielle and Mischka who later insult him for being a middle-aged man by calling him a has-been. Battle As a member of the Warrior class, Gwendal has a movement range of three panels and an attack range of one panel (including diagonal panels). Warriors use two-handed swords as their weapon and have access to heavy equipment (Helmets, Armor, Gauntlets, and Greaves). Gwendal stands out from the other two story-recruitable warriors by having the highest damaging attacks, but the trade off is that he has few multi-hit attacks. Unlike Mischka, Gwendal does not rely on one attack because all of his attacks are somewhat useful. Gwendal's Soul Crush is not only the most damaging of the story-mode warriors, but has the highest Attack Gauge Boost as well (beating Phiona by a mere one point). He is best used as a damage dealer. Attacks *'Shell Shock' - Even-keeled slice to sever husk from host. :リムーブハード/Remove Hard :Hits: 2 :Attack Gauge Boost: 9x2hit *'Beast Tackle' - Shoulder-first charge into the enemy. Cannot be blocked. :ビーストタックル/Beast Tackle :Hits: 2 :Attack Gauge Boost: 8x2hit *'Rising Rage' - Great lifting swipe. Launches the enemy upward. :アサルトライジング/Assault Rising :Hits: 3 :Attack Gauge Boost: 5x3hit Soul Crush Reign of Terror "I've got something for ya! Finishing Strike! Reign of Terror!" *'Reign of Terror' - Flings the enemy skyward to ponder the cruel end that waits below. :ティラニカル・ブレイド/Tyrannical Blade :Hits: 12 :Attack Gauge Boost: (3x8hit)+(6x4hit) Sacrifice *'Veigr's Warcry' - Adds sudden death effect to all allies' attacks. :ヴェイグの雄叫び/Veigr no Otakebi :AP Cost: 80 :Rounds Effective: 3 :Range: Party (excluding guests) Trivia *'Truthade Profile:' :Greedy hoarder who spends every waking moment thinking about money, before going off to sleep and dreaming about it. Apparently, it's so he can send it anonymously to the sickly wife he left behind, or someone or other. His hobbies include bookkeeping and eavesdropping. The walls have ears... :Big Gwendal is watching *Recruiting Gwendal (and Darius) forgoes the recruitment of Earnest and Natalia or Heugoe, Mischka and Mireille. *Gwendal inherited Shell Shock from the generic Warriors of Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria where it is known as Disassemble. He shares this trait with Heugoe and Phiona. Although Gwendal's story portrait depicts him with blond hair, his battle sprite has brown hair Gallery Image:Valkyrie profile covenant of the plume art 5.jpg|Gwendal artwork Category:Character Category:Male Category:Warrior